


独受4P车  德国人的疯狂酒会

by SamDeanRRO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanRRO/pseuds/SamDeanRRO
Summary: 记者亚瑟受邀去德国人家里参加一场庆祝酒会，却演变成一场滥交party。





	独受4P车  德国人的疯狂酒会

**Author's Note:**

> 有2P独出没。CP包含普独、黑白独、英独。含有异物进入情节。

亚瑟·柯克兰是一名记者。出于工作需要，他经常往返于各个国家之间，几乎把世界的每个角落都跑遍了。因此，寻常人对其他国家的刻板印象在他眼中等于扯淡。比如说，法国人里也有保守派。再比如，德国人的性癖并不那么变态。  
至少参加这场庆祝会之前他是这么想的。

生意上的巨大成功让这几个德国人决定出去喝个痛快。因为亚瑟也出了一份力，就把他也叫上了。这几个德国人是亲戚关系。两个梳着背头的金发男人在亚瑟看来像是兄弟。另一个稍微年长些的，亚瑟不确定他到底是其他人的兄弟还是叔父。  
总之，他瞪大眼睛看着德国人把十几箱啤酒搬进自家院子里，甚至还有一个木制啤酒桶。然后他们就围着烤架开始狂欢。

目前为止一切都正常。亚瑟酒量不是很好，实在不想在生意伙伴面前破坏自己的形象，就只喝了一杯看起来纯洁无公害的生啤。那边的三个德国人就不一样了，他们的胃就像无底洞一样，亚瑟已经数不清他们喝了多少。只记得周围的箱子不知什么时候变得空空如也，满地都是丢弃的啤酒瓶，在草坪上堆得像小山一样。

他们大声谈论，开着亚瑟可以勉强听懂的玩笑。一直到天完全黑了才从户外回到屋里，可聚会却没有停止的迹象。亚瑟明天就要乘飞机离开了。在他打算告辞的时候，最年长的男人叫住了他：“我们过得非常开心，希望你也一样，柯克兰先生！所以，呃……本大爷要告诉你一个秘密！”  
“不。基尔伯特，闭上你的嘴。”  
看样子两个背头男中的一个不是很高兴——请原谅，亚瑟有些脸盲，分不清哪个是路德维希，哪个是爱因斯。有一段时间他甚至怀疑这两人是双胞胎。  
不过，从说话的语气来看，这么不客气的应该是爱因斯了。  
“有什么不好？他已经是我们的朋友了。我说的没错吧，亚瑟？”最年长的那个——名叫基尔伯特的家伙老实不客气地用胳膊夹住了亚瑟的脖子，称呼也从姓氏突然变成了名字，把他箍了过去。亚瑟打心底里痛恨这些喜欢健身的家伙，相比之下他的体型就和一只小鸡没什么区别。  
“当然了，基尔伯特。能和你们合作是我的荣幸。你说的秘密是什么？”然而，不满还是被亚瑟的好奇心取代了。他作为在场唯一一个还算清醒的人，心里还是有那么点坏念头的。也许这几个人会趁着酒劲透露些猛料，或者商业机密，无论哪个都会成为他职业生涯的垫脚石。

“他是个骗子。”爱因斯——这次亚瑟能够确定了，因为他是唯一一个对亚瑟抱有明显敌意的家伙——指着亚瑟的鼻子说道，“这家伙的眼神从头到尾都黏在路易身上，他肯定是个同性恋！”

“？？？？”  
亚瑟吓了一跳。他以为自己掩饰得很好。不错，路德维希是他喜欢的类型，无论身材还是性格，他确实有过一些龌龊的幻想，但也仅此而已。指控让他突然紧张起来，他迅速瞥了一眼路德维希，发现对方好像彻底醉了，头斜斜地枕在沙发靠背上打盹。亚瑟这才松了一口气。

“那不是更好吗？喂，亚瑟，你听好了，阿西的屁股可以装下一只酒瓶呢，厉害吧？”  
基尔伯特得意洋洋地说完便爆发出一阵大笑，也放开了亚瑟。后者则像是被铁锤砸中了头一样，脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，半天没有消化掉这句话的含义。  
不，不不不。他可不是处男。不如说，正是因为一下子就想到了正确答案，他才会想现在这样震惊。  
“嗤，瞧他那副蠢样。”爱因斯嘲笑了亚瑟一通，把路德维希从沙发那头拖了过来，当着亚瑟的面扒掉了他的牛仔裤。  
“等、等一下……”亚瑟刚想制止却被烂醉的基尔伯特捂住了嘴巴。对方做了个噤声的手势，压着嗓子低声笑个没完。  
亚瑟挣扎未果，看着爱因斯把路德抱起来，又丢下，让路德趴在沙发背上，裤子褪到膝盖，暴露在所有人面前。  
经过这么一通折腾路德好像醒了，亚瑟满怀期待希望他制止这场闹剧。每次会议中路德都担任居中调节的角色，并能够很好地控制局面，是个值得信赖且三观正常的人。  
然而这一次亚瑟的期待再次落空了。路德醒了，看到了离他最近的爱因斯：“不要，我很困……”  
“就一次。”爱因斯找来半瓶酒，提着瓶口在他眼前晃了晃。  
“……”路德维希默许似的把脸埋进垫子里，挺直腰抬高臀部，潜台词似乎是你们随意我先睡会儿。亚瑟隔着茶几能够清楚地看到紧紧收缩起来的花蕊，还有自然垂在两腿间的东西。  
他想大喊大叫，他没想过身边的人是这样一群变态。能够毫无障碍地对亲人做出逾越的举动。他想臭骂路德维希一顿，质问他为什么会默许这种荒唐事。  
然而他就像中了定身咒一样一动不动。他看着爱因斯像对待宠物狗一样，得寸进尺地爱抚路德如同希腊雕塑般完美地肉体。他轻车熟路地从不知什么地方找来一支精油，涂抹在路德几乎看不见毛发的两腿中间，连大腿根也没有放过。反射着油光的臀部看起来十分饱满，充满韧性。他不需要任何人提醒，自己就把手伸向后面试探着按压了几下，然后当着亚瑟的面将手指挤了进去，轻车熟路地操弄起来。  
响亮的水声，还有路德维希低沉的闷哼，都让亚瑟像喝醉了一样感到飘飘然。他知道自己已经硬了。任凭理智再怎么拒绝如此非道德的场面，他的本能依然诚实地做出了反应。基尔伯特当然也发现了：“放心吧，本大爷不会嘲笑你。是个男人都会对阿西有反应。他可是个宝物。”  
亚瑟心情复杂，因为就在两人说话的当口，爱因斯也解了腰带，把他的东西对准路德的穴口不加警告就捅了进去。而路德维希就像早就知道他会这么做一样，及时把手指撤了出来，双手扶稳做好了应对冲击的准备。爱因斯像条发情的公狗一样，在短短几秒钟内开始了冲刺。基尔伯特则拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，表示只要他愿意随时可以加入，随即离开了。不一会儿，他就回来了，手里拿着一个模样恐怖的铁笼头。

“你怎么老是丢三落四的，爱茨？不好好锁起来的话路易就会把沙发弄脏，那是禁止事项。”说着，他在勤奋耕耘的两人旁边坐下，像给奶牛挤奶一样玩弄起路德维希的那根东西。后者明显获得了巨大的快感，粗重的喘息夹杂着一两声舒服的呻吟在客厅里回荡。亚瑟觉得自己要爆炸了。  
基尔伯特横躺下来，用嘴接住了路德射出来的东西，然后像汽车维修工一样把那只铁制笼头扣在路德软下去的阴茎上，毛线针那么粗的钢针从马眼直刺进去捅进尿道，扣环在两颗球的根部合拢、咬紧。亚瑟想象了一下硬物捅进膀胱的恐怖感觉，差点尖叫出声。路德维希当然好不到哪去，他的身体本能地产生拒绝反应，却被身后的爱因斯死死按住。亚瑟只能看到一部分侧脸，但他可以肯定爱因斯轻蔑地笑了一声，故意放慢节奏，每一下都顶到能让路德发疯的地方。  
因为路德维希突然挣扎起来，不是出于反抗，而是为了躲避超出了承受极限的快感，激烈地扭过身体。而爱因斯就像知道他会采取什么行动一样，毫不留情地利用体重优势把他压制下去，加快了在他体内冲刺的速度。亚瑟不知道乱交进行了多久。爱因斯完事之后基尔伯特也加入了操路德维希的队伍。爱因斯的性器是笔直的，形状很漂亮，他的那根则是有明显上扬弧度的类型。  
亚瑟好像适应了，直到基尔伯特开始活塞运动才发现自己在不自觉地对比两人的阴茎形状。他冷静地找来几瓶啤酒，在等待的时间里机械地将酒精灌进胃里。然后，他也加入了他们的行列。  
他进去的时候路德好像不太适应，也许因为路德是第一次让外人插入。又或许路德只是对他有些陌生，各种意义上都是如此。  
亚瑟很喜欢这个想法。  
他想和这个温顺的大个子德国人建立某种联系，从未想过会是以滥交party的形式，不过——管他呢！？路德维希的后面经过两个人的开发已经足够松软舒适，基尔伯特和爱因斯留下的精液和亚瑟自己的搅和在一起，在交媾的过程中被一次次的撞击带出来，在肛门周围聚积了一小滩。亚瑟用手指蘸一点，放入口中尝了尝，酒精麻木的舌头没有尝出味道。于是他就把从路德后穴中满溢出来的东西抹开，涂在他油光水滑的臀瓣上。  
一轮结束后，他们蒙起路德的眼睛玩猜阴茎的小游戏。如果猜错路德就要受到惩罚。路德维希很聪明，或者说——淫荡。他能准确分辨出兄弟俩，剩下的一个就算用排除法也知道是亚瑟的。

这让亚瑟感到有些不爽。有股无名火在他心底里升起，冲上脑门绕了一圈又闷回肚子里。谁知道这几个人的日常是怎样的，他不过是个客人。就连路德本人都是一副乐在其中的样子，他又怎么好当场发作呢？该死的独占欲逼得亚瑟陷入了微妙的狂暴状态，本能让他想干掉屋里的所有人，理智却告诉他不行。

因此，当路德念到他的姓氏时，他果断地抽身出来，嚷嚷着：“错了错了，不是柯克兰先生，叫我亚瑟！那么，惩罚时间♪表演下那个吧，路德维希。就像你哥哥说的那样，把啤酒瓶塞进屁股里。我看你没准还能用它倒酒呢。”  
欺负路德的快感油然而生。爱因斯投来诧异的目光，他可能没想到亚瑟这么放得开。打一开始他就想让亚瑟知难而退，亚瑟可不想顺着他的意思来。基尔伯特则唯恐天下不乱。  
啊啊，醉酒状态的德国人简直就是魔鬼。允许他们胡闹的路德维希也是魔鬼的娼妓。一定是这样。亚瑟把自己堕落的原因归结于此，然后把空了一半的酒瓶捅进路德后面的小嘴里。  
泛着泡沫的冰凉液体涌进路德饱受摧残的肠道。他像受了惊的马一样激烈地反抗起来：“不行！会把客厅弄脏！”  
然而亚瑟警告般把瓶子继续往里面塞，用硬梆梆的玻璃瓶口操弄他的前列腺：“没关系，我留下收拾。你太能吃了，路德维希。做过这么多次还没有满足吗？连酒瓶都咬得这么紧，贱货。”  
路德说不出话了，也顾不上说话。害怕弄脏沙发的恐惧好像攫住了他，不断朝肠子里倒灌的啤酒也逼得他几乎要疯了。

“求求你，拔出去……”  
“你确定要我拔出去吗？啤酒和精液的混合物会喷得到处都是哦。”  
“不，不行！”  
“真头疼啊♪”  
爱因斯翻了个白眼。他推开亚瑟，二话不说把酒瓶取出来扔到一边，路德奇迹般地及时夹住双腿，没有让里面的啤酒漏出来太多。  
他感激地看向爱因斯，满以为对方会结束这次闹剧。对方却忽视了他的期待，用自己的阴茎代替酒瓶捅了进去：“我来收拾，你就在旁边看着吧，英国佬。”  
尽管如此，路德还是夹得更紧了。爱因斯每撞一下都有大量液体喷溅出来，同时漾出的还有路德带着哭腔的求饶。亚瑟拆掉了路德前面束缚着的笼头，对方立刻就射了出来。弄得亚瑟满手都是。  
疯狂之后还是没有止境的疯狂。  
这次结束之后他们把路德弄到了浴室里，冲洗干净之后又再次把他操到失禁。反反复复，直到路德连哭着恳求他们的力气都没有了才终于停了下来。

基尔伯特中途就睡着了。路德在浴室就睡着了几次，又几次被弄醒。只有亚瑟最清醒，他一直撑到所有人都睡着了才一头倒在狂欢过后的地板上睡了过去。

预定的航班当然错过了，他又在德国人家里待了一个下午帮忙收拾。隔天才乘坐另一趟回英国的航班离开。  
宿醉遗留下来的头痛和恶心感跟了他一路。加上旅途颠簸更是让他几次差点吐在空姐脚背上。  
回忆起那个晚上他仍然觉得像做梦一样。  
基尔伯特给他发了路德睡觉的照片，说路德有点发烧，不过没什么大事。亚瑟把这张睡颜设置成了手机壁纸。  
希望下次出差的目的地也是德国，他想道。


End file.
